un sourire rien que pour toi!
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: Alors je vous préviens, c'est un Heero & Réléna pour le reste et bien lisez !


auteur:vivi-chan winner  
  
e-mail:vivichan winner@aol.com  
  
genre:OOC,romance  
  
couple:heero&relena,hilde et duo(implicite)  
  
disclaimer:Ni hee-chan ni ses copains sont à moi!pô zuste  
  
notes:*..*=pensées des persos, #...#pour les méchants, paroles du narrateur entre //.  
  
Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mes autres fics, ils vont vite se rendre compte que j'peux faire autant un 1&2 et "insulté" Réléna, que de faire son éloge, comme dans cette fic et de la caser avec Hee-chan namour!!   
  
Un Sourire Rien Que Pour Moi  
  
Après leur victoire sur Mariemeiya, les jeunes pilotes avaient chacun reprit leurs vies.  
  
* Nous avons réussi a enrayer les plans de Mariemeiya, mais depuis je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Heero. Quatre m'a dit qu'il allait bien et qu'il voulait que je me concentre sur le maintien de la paix, mais moi j'ai besoin de lui, je ne peux pas rester sans lui. Cela m'est impossible à supporter.*  
  
//quelqu'un frappe à la porte//  
  
_Escusez-moi Mademoiselle Réléna, mais votre assemblée est prévue dans une heure !  
  
_Très bien, merci Pagan. *Hum, Heero où peux-tu être ?*  
  
***************************  
  
//Au même moment, dans l'internat d'un lycée de la colonie L1//  
  
_Eh !Hee-chan, kes'tu fou, si tu te lèves pas on va être en retard!* Il est réveillé depuis au moins deux heures et il est toujours dans son lit.*  
  
*Réléna, aujourd'hui notre classe doit assister à ton assemblée, depuis que notre professeur nous l'a annoncé, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Tout de toi me revient à l'esprit : la couleur sublime de tes yeux, ton parfum de rose aussi magnifique que toi...*  
  
_Eh ! HEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNN?  
  
_quoi?  
  
_Comment ça "quoi", cela fait dix fois que j't'appelle t'es sourd ou quoi ? à quoi tu penses?  
  
_Hn...(ben oui il est en train de s'habiller , il va pas lui répondre en plus!)  
  
_Hum, dans ce cas, je reformule,//lui dit Duo avec une pointe de malice//, à qui tu penses Hee-chan ? Laisse moi deviner,une blonde aux yeux bleux,qui porte un parfum à l'essence de rose.  
  
_... //Heero ne répondit rien et rétorqua à Duo en se tournant vers la porte et prenant la veste de son uniforme// : _on va être en retard!  
  
*alors,c'est bien à Réléna qu'il pensait,bah,après tout il ne faut pas être devin,(ou empathe comme Quatre),pour savoir qu'il l'aime et qu'elle l'aime.j'crois que j'vais bien me marrer,en essayant de les aider!*  
  
_Eh! Hee-chan?Wait for me,please?  
  
***************************  
  
//Arrivés devant l'école,Heero et Duo s'arrêtent en reconnaisant la limousine rose de Réléna qui en sortit,pour entrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement.//  
  
_Et ben dit donc,elle a l'air plus jolie que la dernière fois,n'est-ce pas Hee-chan?  
  
//Heero ne la quittait pas des yeux,il n'écoutait d'ailleurs même plus le baka d'américain à ses côtés.Soudain,Réléna,qui avait sentit leurs regards,se tourna vers eux.Duo lui fit un énorme sourire,(et oui celui qui fait craquer toute les filles le 100% Duo Maxwell),avant de lui lancer://  
  
_Salut ma jolie!t'as l'air en pleine forme,ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça!n'est ce pas Hee-chan?  
  
_Hn  
  
//Heero commença à monter les escaliers pour se rendre à l'amphithéatre où avait lieu l'assemblée.Il s'arrêta juste à côté de Relena et il la regarda avant de lui dire ://  
  
_Bonjour.//C'était un bonjour d'une voix basse et calme pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre ce qui la fit trembler un instant.Elle se retourna et lui dit avant de continuer son chemin://  
  
_Bonjour à toi aussi Heero. //puis elle alla saluer Duo.//  
  
_Je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans cet établissement.  
  
_Ben, si. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sont ici eux aussi, mais on est pas dans la même classe donc eux ils sont déjà en cours. Mais tu connais Hee-chan, il voulait pas te perturber donc personne te l'a dit (tu m'etonne qui voudrait faire face au soldat parfait, ils sont pas dingue à ce point là,les G-boys!). Mais si tu tiens à lui parler et je sais que tu y tiens, il doit être sur le toit comme d'habitude, alors étant donné que l'assemblée ne commence que dans 20 minutes tu devrais aller lui parler.  
  
_Duuuuoooo!//s'ecria une voix au loin.//  
  
_oh!Hilde,//dit il en se tournant vers la voix.Puis il se retourna vers Relena,//bon moi je te laisse, je vais voir ma petite amie, on se voit tout à l'heure.//Il lui sourit et parti.Quant à Relena elle alla voir Heero sur le toit.//  
  
***************************  
  
_Heero!  
  
_Hn...Relena?  
  
_Duo m'a dit que tu serais là. La vue est magnifique.  
  
_*Pas autant que toi*oui, c'est vrai.  
  
_heero ... euh  
  
_Qui à t-il ?  
  
_Je sais que ... tu veux que je me concentre sur le maintien de la paix, mais je...  
  
//Heero nota quelques larmes qui tombaient des yeux de Relena roulant sur ses joues et il s'aprocha d'elle. //   
  
_Chut...  
  
_Heero?//Il avait essuyé ses larmes ce qui avait laissé Relena completement paralysée devant lui, puis il lui dit://  
  
_L'assemblée va commencé.//Et il se diriga vers la porte.//  
  
*Décidemment je ne comprend pas, pourquoi ai-je essuyé ses larmes, j'ai toujours réussi à enfouir mes sentiments, alors pourquoi je n'y arrive plus, il ne faut pas que mon amour sorte de mon coeur...je suis le soldat parfait!*  
  
***************************  
  
//L'assemblée avait commencé depuis 20 minutes.Il restait à Relena 40 minutes pour défendre la paix face à ces étudiants,certains l'écoutaient comme Duo(pour une fois qu'il écoute quelqu'un et qu'il se tait.).D'autres qui comme Heero ne l'écoutait pas,mais lui c'est parce qu'il était trop occupé à penser à Relena et surtout à la mater,ainsi 10 minutes de plus passèrent.Puis un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre,Heero et Duo reconnurent le bruit de détonation du C4 et des hommes vêtus de noir apparurent dans la salle derrière Relena et l'attrapèrent violemment par le bras.//  
  
_Heeeroo!//s'écria cette dernière //(ben oui on la change pas.)  
  
_#Que tous les élèves sortent et en vitesse.#  
  
//s'écria l'un des hommes.Heero qui s'était levé analysa la situation.//  
  
_Duo,sort avec eux et fait attention, moi, je reste ici pour protéger Relena!  
  
_T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? ils sont une trentaine tu crois que tu vas faire quoi?  
  
_ je vais essayé de la protéger pendant que toi tu réunis les autres, ils vont être eux aussi évacués,... Duo je n'y arriverais pas sans ton aide et comme je l'aime je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, alors dépèche-toi!  
  
_OK!*J'en reviens pas,non seulement il me demande mon aide mais en plus il me dit qu'il l'aime et j'suis même pas sûr qui s'en soit rendu compte,quoi qu'il en soit il a besoin de nous pour la protéger!*  
  
_#Eh toi ! t'es sourd,t'as pas entendu,j'ai dit que tous les élèves devaient sortir,t'as trop peur pour bouger ou quoi?#  
  
//Heero lui lanca son Super-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-ton-ombre-avant-que-t'es-pû-comprendre-ce-qui-t'arrive et dit d'une voix calme://  
  
_Relena est ma petite amie,alors je reste avec elle, et quant à vous, vous avez interêt à la lâcher!  
  
_#Ahahahah //rigola le chef du groupe//et tu crois que tu vas faire quoi?#  
  
//Heero sortit son arme//  
  
_A ton avis on fait quoi avec ça?  
  
_#Hum,la même chose qu'avec ça,je suppose?#  
  
// puis il pointa son arme vers la tempe de Relena,(du moins il essaya),Heero fit valdingué son arme et comme il était au 1er rang, aida Relena a descendre de l'estrade et lui demanda de le suivre.Ils coururent jusqu'au gymnase où il se cachèrent.//  
  
****************************  
  
_Tiens prend ma veste Relena, le gymnase n'est pas chauffé comme il n'y a pas de cours d'EPS aujourd'hui.  
  
_Merci, mais heero, pourquoi dans ce gymnase, ils peuvent nous avoir facilement grâce aux grandes fenêtres et...  
  
_La porte est en acier trempé et comme il n'y a qu'une porte, la seule solution est le passage par les fenêtres, mais le temps qu'ils arrivent à cette conclusion, Duo et les autres seront arrivés, tu n'as rien à craindre.  
  
_Oh!mais ça je le sais car je suis avec toi.  
  
_Relena...  
  
_Heero tout à l'heure je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire et même si je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit ou le moment adéquat je...  
  
//Puis on entendit des coups de feu,Heero repoussa Relena qui s'était accostée à la porte en lui disant qu'ils était arrivés et qu'il devaient sortir.//  
  
*Heero je ne pourrais jamais te dire que je t'aime si ça continue*  
  
//Relena sortit derrière Heero sur ces pensées.Ils étaient couvert par leurs amis,il l'a remis à l'abris puis il alla se battre au côté de ses amis.Une fois les malfaiteurs arrétés, Heero alla chercher Relena avec Trowa, Quatre, Duo et wufei, qui après l'avoir salué laissèrent les tourteraux en paix.//  
  
_Heero, il faut vraiment que je te dise que...//Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que les lèvres de Heero étaient collées au sienne,quand il la laissa enfin respirer il lui dit://  
  
_Que?  
  
_euh...mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça?  
  
_Parce que je t'aime et que si je t'avais encore laissé parler on aurait été interrompu une fois de plus et tu n'aurais pas pu...  
  
//Cette fois-ci se sont les lèvres de Relena qui se colèrent aux siennes dans un baiser pleins de passion et de tendresse.//  
  
_Je t'aime Heero.  
  
//Heero lui fit un sourire et Relena lui répondit d'un même sourire.//  
  
_Heero je peux te demander quelque chose?  
  
_Je t'écoute.  
  
_Premièrement, je ne veux plus que l'on soit séparés, deuxièmement je veux que tu sois toujours près de moi et troisièmement que tu protèges cette paix avec moi.  
  
//Pour toute réponse elle reçut un long baiser.//  
  
_Oh! est quatrièmement je veux voir ton sourire plus souvent.  
  
//Heero la prit dans ses bras et lui dit://  
  
_Je te le donne pour l'éternité et rien que pour toi!  
  
//Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau,puis ils sortirent tous les deux main dans la main sous les regards et les sourires de Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei//  
  
FIN  
  
Et voilà qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
Duo : n'en mais t'es malade ? Pourquoi j'suis pas avec Hee-chan ?  
  
Moi : Duo, lâche moi, c'est ma première fic, bien que se soit la 4ème à être sur FF.net, j'voulais pas faire un Yaoi, pour ma 1ère fic!!Puis t'es pas contend d'être avec Hilde?  
  
Duo : J'préfére Hee-chan!!C'est mon Hee-chaneuh!!!  
  
Heero : Duo me tire pas par la manche comme ça!!Et toi,si tu m'étais 1 terme à cette fic.  
  
Moi : t'as pas aimé être avec Réléna!  
  
Heero : Si mais c'est mieux d'embrasser Duo!  
  
Duo :Dans ce cas qu'est ce que t'attends!  
  
Heero : mais avec plaisir!  
  
Moi : hep!!!Pas de baiser tout les deux!!!!On est pas dans une fic Yaoi !!!!!  
  
Duo : Et bien t'as qu'à mettre un terme à cette fic!!  
  
Moi : t'es messant Duo!!!Wufei, dit lui!!  
  
Wufei : C'est bon c'est ta 1ère fic, t'es contente c'est normal maintenant mets y un terme, onna!  
  
Moi : Trowa, Wufei il est messant avec moi!!!!  
  
Trowa : ...  
  
Moi: mais Quatreuh!!  
  
Quatre : Vivi-chan chérie, si tu mets un terme à cette fic t'auras droit à un gros calin !   
  
Moi : Du style celui d'hier soir?  
  
Quatre :et comment! ^__^  
  
Moi toute contente : et bien dans ce cas la fic est terminééééé, on y vas Quat-chan?  
  
Duo :Chouette!allé viens Hee-chan on monte dans notre chambre.  
  
  
  
Bon pour ce qui ont lu jusque là, c'est la fin de la fic, j'espère qu'elle vous à plu! et dans ce cas laisser moi une p'tite review!! mici ^__^. 


End file.
